A World Full of Chaos
by CBL's Little Angel
Summary: Fay Williams can read in people's soul, but she can also see the future. And she saw darkness. She said that the Avengers will need help. Everyone with power will be usefull... including Loki. But in 2012, Loki killed Fay's brother, and she promised herself she would make him suffer for what he did. But what will happen when Fay will realize that Loki is not a bad guy at all..?
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you'll like the story! Also I speak french, so sorry for the mistakes...**

* * *

It was a sunny day, in the middle of the summer. Fay Williams was in her pool, in the back of her home. She was floating on the top of the water, so she could see the blue sky. Her long brown hair was floating around her head. With her blue and purple eyes she looked at the sky. She started to go throw space and started to see another world. She could now see Asgard. She saw Heimdall, who could see her too. He smiled at her and she smiled at him back. Then, she looked in the castle of Asgard. She saw that Volstagg, Fandrall and Hogun were training young Asgardians and Thor and Sif were training together. Odin was in the castle, talking with Asgardians. Fay looked further and saw a black-haired man in a bedroom. ''Loki...'' Fay told to herself. ''What the hell is he doing out of his cell?!'' She remember him because of the attack of New York. How could she forget this day when her brother died? She hated Loki so much because of that. He was reading a book, like if he didn't kill hundred of people. She wanted to read into his soul and tortured him with horrible memories, but she was too far away from him, and she didn't want to faint and drown in her pool.

She finally came back to the real world. Then, she closed her eyes and projected her spirit in the future.

Ten minute later, she got out of the pool as fast as lightning and jumped on the phone. She composed a number rapidly and put the phone on her ear.

''Director Coulson, here Agent Williams. We are in big trouble.''

* * *

Fay was now with Tony Stark and Phil Coulson, the new SHIELD director, in a SHIELD facility, somewhere in United States.

''What's going on, Fay?'' Phil asked.

''We need to assemble all the SHIELD agents avalaible'' she rapidly said.'' And also Banner, Rogers, Barton and Romanoff. And all subjects under SHIELD observation for tomorrow morning. The Earth his in danger. In big danger. We will need outer space help.''

''Thor?'' Stark asked.

''And more. I'm going to search him. But I'll need at least you, Stark, to come with me. If Agent Barton and Romanoff are available, send them to me. I'll go at Asgard in one hour.''

''Why? What's going on Fay? You looked terrorised.''said Coulson

''I am. I saw horrible things. This is why we need to do an emergency council tomorrow, with everyone who know how to fight'' Fay said.

''It's that bad?'' asked Phil.

''Worst than everything we have ever known.''

''I'll do what you want'' Phil said.

''Thanks, Uncle Phil.''

Then, he got out of the room they were.

''Wow'' said Stark. ''Did you just given orders to the new Director?''

''He's also my uncle.'' said Fay. ''And remember, I can see the future.''

''And? What... what did you see.''

''Chaos...''

The silence fell. Tony as always been a good friend of Fay. They met each other right after the attack of Loki. Fay was one of the agent in charge of Stark's safety. He gave her reassurance after her brother's death and while Nick Fury was trying to save her uncle. Phil was her only family.

Fay sat on a chair and took her head in her hands. Stark sat next to her.

''Fay...'' said Tony. ''You seem so.. terrified. I'm here for you, you know?''

She smiled at him.

''Of course I know.'' she said.

He took her in his arms and hugged her.

''But wait!'' he said. ''How the hell are we going to Asgard?!''

''I'll ask Heimdall.'' she answered.

She stood up and get out of the room.

''But wait, WHO THE F*CK IS HEIMDALL?!'' yelled Stark.

Too late, Fay was already gone.

* * *

**Don't be afraid to review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Like she said, fifty-five minutes later, Fay was outside with Stark, has the airplane of Agent Barton and Romanoff was landing. They both get out of it without any emotions on their face, like most of the time.

''Agent Williams'' Natasha Romanoff said. ''I heard it was really urgent. You're lucky that the mission I just cancelled wasn't really important.''

''I asked Coulson to bring you here only if you were available...'' said Fay for her defense.

''Well, he didn't listen to you.''

They both laughed. Natasha hugged her rapidly. Much as Phil was like a father for Fay and Stark a big brother, Natasha was like her best friend. They were not shopping together and they were not calling each other to talk for hours, but they were always there for each other when there was a problem.

''I'm happy to see you Fay.'' Natasha said.

''Me too.'' said Clint.

He hugged her as well and smiled.

Fay knew Clint because they both went to the SHIELD Academy, where they met each other. They started to be friends, then best friends, and after, they had been a couple for three years. But now it was over, because Fay saw that they will have a big fight together and they won't talk to each others for years and Fay didn't want that to happen. With a lot of regret, they broke up. For a couple of years, they didn't talk to each other a lot, but they reestablished their friendship and they were now good friends.

''Stark.'' said Natasha and Clint at the same time.

''I don't get any hug?'' asked Stark, offended. ''You just say my name and... that's it?''

''I only hug people who I like.'' answered Natasha.

''You're mean, Widow.''

''Stop fighting, fellas.'' said Fay. ''We need to go.''

''Where are we going exactly?'' asked Clint.''Phil told us it was a surprise.''

Fay smiled.

''We're going to visit Thor.'' answered Tony.

''Asgard?'' asked Natasha.

''Bingo!'' said Fay.

''How..?'' asked Clint.

''She'll ask Heim... don't ask me who he is, I have no idea.''

Fay shook her head, a smile on her lips.

''Why do you need us exactly?'' asked Clint.

''To convince Thor to help us.'' said Fay.

''Help us for what?'' asked Natasha.

''Help us to save our world from chaos.''

Before Natasha or Clint added a thing, she looked at the sky. Heimdall was looking at her.

''How may I help you, Midgardian?.'' he asked with a sweet voice in Fay's soul.

People like Heimdall and Fay could also see in people's soul, and they could change things, destroy memories and talk to the person by using his soul.

''Bring us to you, please.'' she said. ''Our world is in big danger, and I'm sure Thor and maybe some others will accept to help us.''

''Your soul is noble, Fay Williams.'' said Heimdall.

''As much as you, my friend.''

Then, he turned on the Bifrost and all four arrived on Asgard.

* * *

**Don't be afraid to review ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your favorites and follows, I'm really happy you like this story!Sorry for the mistakes again...**

* * *

''Welcome, my friends, to Asgard.''said loudly Heimdall, once out of the Bifrost. ''You are Thor's friend?''

''We are.'' answered Stark.

''Those Asgardians you see over there will lead you to the castle'' said Heimdall.

Heimdall pointed four Asgardians with white horses. Tony, Natasha and Clint went where the men were.

''I like the color of your eyes'' Fay said to Heimdall.

He looked at her with his golden eyes and smiled.

''I like yours, Fay Williams.''

She thanks him and went with her friends.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were at the castle of Asgard. They enter in the throne room, where the king, Odin, was sitting on his throne. Thor was talking with a black-haired girl, that Fay recognized to be Sif.

''Tony? Natasha? Clint?'' asked Thor, when he saw them. ''My friends!''

He almost ran to see them. He hugged his old friend Stark.

''Isn't the survivor, the great Tony Stark?'' Thor said.

''It is.'' Stark said a smile on his face.

Then, Thor took the hand of Natasha and kissed it.

''Natasha, the beautiful widow.'' he said to her.

''Thanks, Thor.'' she said.

Thor hugged Clint as well.

''And Clint, the warrior. How are you?''

''I'm good.'' Clint said.

Then, Thor looked at Fay.

''And who's that lovely woman.'' he asked.

''The woman who brought us here.'' said Stark.

''I'm Fay Williams, agent of SHIELD.'' Fay answered.

Thor took her hand and kissed it as well.

''It's nice to meet you, Fay.'' he said. ''And I'm glad to see you all. What are you doing here?''

''To make a short story, I can see the future.'' said Fay.''And our world is in big danger.''

''And you'll need my help?'' asked Thor.

Fay nodded.

''Who will attack you?'' Thor asked.

''Not who: what. I'll explain tomorrow in details what will happen, but in brief, robots.''

''Isn't there a way we can turned them off?'' asked Natasha.

''No. Because they built themselves by themselves. They are... are like humans, but ten times worst. Strong, in metal, almost indestructible...''

''Father'' said Thor to Odin. ''I'll go help them for sure. May some of my friends come with me?''

''You're lucky Asgard isn't in war. Bring with you whoever you want.'' Odin said.

''Thanks Father''

''Any help will be taken.'' said Fay

''Mine?'' asked Sif, who came next to Thor.

''Of course.''

''So mine will be taken as well?'' asked a voice that Tony, Natasha and Clint didn't want to hear.

They all turned around to see a black-haired man, coming out of a dark corner. Loki.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Don't be afraid to review ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's short, but I didn't have time to write more... I have a lot of homework and I'm writing to story at the time... and I'll maybe start another... I know, I'm a daredevil ;)**

* * *

''So?'' asked Loki. '' This mortal just said that everyone help will be taken. My illusions could be helpful.''

''No no no no'' said Tony. '' No way he's helping us. And what the hell his he doing out of his cell?''

''He help me to save your world remember?'' said Thor.

''So?'' repeated Loki. ''Will my help be useful?''

No one talked.

''Fay is the one who can see the future.'' said Natasha. ''Fay?''

Everyone could see in Fay's eyes that she wanted to kill Loki.

''He can be helpful.'' surprisingly said Fay.

''I knew it. This mortal took the right decisi...'' started Loki.

''Don't call me 'mortal' '' yelled Fay.

''Or what?'' asked Loki with a smile on his face.

''Don't underestimate me... I could make you live in hell.'' Fay replied coldly.

They were both really close, but it wasn't because they like each other. Fay wanted to hit him and to make him suffer, and Loki wanted to slap her because of her insolence.

''Calm yourself, my friends.'' said Thor.

''What have done to make you hate me so much?''

''Except the fact that you destroyed New York? You killed my brother.'' said coldly Fay.

Loki just stared at her.

''I'm sorry for your brother.'' finally said Thor.

''Your forgiveness won't bring him back. Nothing will.''

She turned around and started to walk.

''Take with you whoever you want. We're going back on earth in one hour.'' she said.

Stark, Barton and Romanoff followed her, and Thor started to searched fighters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just to tell you I'll start another story call: _Bucky and the schizophrenic girl_**

**Go chect it out :)**

* * *

Forty eight. That was the number of fighters Thor had convinced to come to help Fay. Then, they all went back to earth. When Phil saw the number of Asgardians Fay had managed to bring here, he almost fainted.

''You did a good job, Fay.'' said Phil.

''I'm happy to see you again, Thor.'' then said Phil to Thor.

''Sif was right... I'm glad you still alive.'' answered Thor.

Then, Coulson remarked a man in a green suit.

''Oooh...'' he said.

''Trust me, he'll be useful.'' said Fay. ''Thor will keep an eye on him.''

Phil didn't add a thing, even if he wasn't sure it was a good idea.

It was 9pm and Fay was walking in the corridor the go to her room. Suddenly, someone pushed her against the wall.

'What do you know about me exactly, mortal?'' asked Loki.

Fay tried to move, but she couldn't deny it, Loki was stronger.

''I saw that in reality, you were a weak man.'' said Fay.

''I'm not.'' Loki answered, vexed.

''You miss you're mother, right? She died... by your fault.''

''That's a lie.''

''It's not. And you perfectly know it. This is why you hate yourself...but you are too weak to show it, so you blame everyone else.''

Loki roared and put his hands around her neck. He started to strangled her, but Fay wasn't going to let him kill her.

Fay went into his soul and started to play with his memories and his emotions. She made him remember the saddest memories of his life, like when her mother died, when his father sent him in jail. She made him feel sad and lost, confused and angry. Loki started to released her, too.. confused to realized what was going on. Suddenly, Thor and some Asgardians appeared behind a corner.

''LOKI!'' screamed Thor with his loud voice.

Thor ran and jumped on Loki.

''SHE'S A MONSTER!'' yelled Loki.

Fay just looked at him, tears in her eyes. Two Asgardians were holding Loki.

''Are you okay Fay?'' Thor asked.

She didn't answer and ran to her room. She closed her door and fell on the floor. She started to cry. A part of her was crying because she had almost died, and another part was crying because when she was in Loki's soul, she realized that he had suffered a lot. Just like her. Maybe it was why Loki wanted to ruled earth or a kingdom? Because he wanted to feel important... All his life, he had lived in Thor's shadow. And he wanted, for once, to be someone that people would remember. When he realized he couldn't be remembered has a hero, he decided he would be remembered has a villain...

That was what Fay has seen. And she was feeling bad about what she has done.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you'll like that chapter! Also, don't forget to check out ****_Bucky and the schizophrenic girl..._**** :)**

* * *

Fay had fall asleep on the floor. Then, thirty minutes later, someone came and knocked at her door. She stood up and opened the door. It was Tony.

''Fay! Are you alright? I heard that Loki attacked you. We can send him back to Asgard, you know?'' he rapidly said,

''No!'' Fay answered. ''Don't... don't send him back there, please. If... if he doesn't stay here, people may die...''

''Okay...You're sure you're alright?''

Fay nodded.

''Good. Did you.. did you cry?''

Fay wiped her eyes.

''I'm alright.'' she lied.'' I think I'm tired. I'll go to bed.''

''Okay. Good night.'' said Stark.

He kissed her on the cheek and left. As she said, she went to bed.

It was the next morning. Fay was ready to share to everyone what she had seen. Almost all the agents left in SHIELD were there, with the Asgardians and some others. She saw the Hulk and Captain America, also Stark and Pepper, and a black man that she knew as James Rhodes, aka Iron Patriot, aka War Machine. People that Fay didn't recognize were there too. Director Coulson was talking to the audience and Fay was behind him, waiting for her turn. She searched Loki in the crowd. She finally found him next to Thor. He was looking at his feet.

''Now, I'll let Fay talk.'' said Phil.

The crowd applauded and Fay started talking.

''We are in great danger. Robots will attack us. They are - or will be - almost indestructible. They are currently hiding I don't know where, but I'll try to know where, so maybe we will be able to attack them by surprise. I've seen them. They are millions, and they will attack more than on place at the time. We will need to form teams, to be sure earth will be safe. People will die... sacrifice will be made. But we will save the world. Because it's our duty.''

People applause.

''I forgot to mention something... Guns won't work. They are made just like the Iron Man suit. Bullets won't kill them. Grenade, sword, Asgardians strength will. This is why each of you will train with the Asgardians, even the ones who have been in SHIELD since a long time ago, including me. We will start this afternoon. Any questions?''

''When will they attack?'' asked Agent Barton.

''I don't know.. but not tomorrow. One week maybe.''

''That's not long enough to train people to fight with swords.'' said Sif.

''You Asgardians, You'll make it. Look: we have a God of Thunders, Asgardians fighters, hundreds of agents, people with power...we have a God of Illusions... That can be useful. I want each and every one of you to train your skills. If you do it, and if we are teaming up, we will win. If we do all of it alone, we will lose. And it will be the end.''

People applauded. Fay looked at the crowd and saw that Loki was looking at her. He wasn't looking mad, just... sad? Yeah, Fay could see pain and sadness in his eyes. She wanted to go apologize, bu he disappear.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I'm really late. I'm sorry. Hope you will like this chapter! :)**

* * *

It was the afternoon. Everyone was outside, already teamed out with Asgardians. Fay had been team up with Natasha and Clint to train with Thor. They all had swords. Natasha was hitting in the air while Clint was just looking at his new weapon.

''I thought Loki was the God of Mischief''' he suddenly asked Clint to Fay.

''He is.'' said Thor, who was showing to Natasha some trick with her sword.

''I prefered to call him God of illusions... I tought it was a more clever name.'' said Fay, that was hitting in the air too.

She looked around her and found Loki alone, far away from everyone. Thor had thought it was more safe to let him alone instead of letting him train what he would call ''Weak mortal''. Clint saw that Fay was looking at him.

''Whatever you are thinking about, it's a bad idea.'' said Clint,

''I'll talk to him.'' she said.

''Be carefull.'' said Thor. ''Loki is a bit...touchy.

''I don't doubt it.''

She left them and went see Loki.

''What do you want?'' Loki asked to her.

''Train me.'' she said.

''Why would I do that?''

''Unwind yourself on me.. if you dare.''

Loki looked at her strangely, but he finally accepted her offer. Loki had a sword too.

''If I hurt you, Thor will be angry.'' he said.

''I can see the future, remember?'' Fay said.

Loki rose his sword and Fay did the same thing. Loki hit the first, but Fay stopped him. She hit at her turn, stopped by Loki. They started to fight seriously, but every time, each of them was stopping the other. Loki was using his illusions to trick Fay, but she could see his tricks, so she was fooling him. People started to look at them. Suddenly, Loki hit Fay for real at the arm. There was a cut and it was bleeding. Fay just look at it and hit Loki at the arm too. He was bleeding too.

''You want to play that game, mortal?'' asked Loki.

They were about to keep fighting when a loud voice stopped them.

''LOKI!'' said Thor. ''What did I said?''

Loki look at Thor, then at Fay. He dropped his sword and went away.

''Loki!'' she said. ''Thor, I asked him to train me.''

''You weren't training... You were fighting. He hurt you.''

''I hurt him too.'' Fay said.

She turned around and ran after Loki.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so here's another chapter. I should update more chapter in the next days... Don't forget to review :D**

* * *

''Loki!'' said Fay.

She ran after him and finally stopped him.

''What?'' asked coldly Loki.

''Look, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have play with your soul. I'm truly sorry. And I explained to Thor I provoked you earlier and that it wasn't your fault...''

''I don't care about your apologizes'' he said. ''No one see you as the bad guy. I am the bad guy at the eyes of everyone... even if it's not my fault.''

They looked at each other in silence.

''I saw into your soul, Loki... You are not as bad as everyone said. Even you think that you are bad... but you are not Loki. You've not bad things for sure, but you suffered a lot. Just like me. Think about it.'' Fay said.

Loki didn't answer.

''I know how you feel..'' Fay said. ''And...I understand you.''

''You don't...'' Loki said.

''I do.'' Fay repeated.

She turned around and started to walk. Loki pushed a screamed and went away.

* * *

Fay went back at the training ''station''. She found Stark, in his Iron Man suit, training with Sif.

''Fay! Are you okay?'' he asked.

He looked at her injured arm and swear.

''He's dead.'' said Stark.

''No... I provoked him. But I managed to talk to him. I think we are making progresses.'' said Fay.

Sif and Stark looked at each other.

''I'm just trying to make Loki feels... good here. I don't want him to kill one of us in our sleep.'' said Fay.

''Don't play with fire, Fay.'' said Tony. ''You could burn yourself.''

Fay smiled.

''I'm not playing with fire...only with ice. Loki can't hurt me, don't worry. He tried once and he learned the lesson.''

Sif actually smiled while Tony sighed.

''Just be careful. I know you want him to fight with us, but you can't hold him here again his will.'' Tony said.

''I know...but I can convince him to stay. Come on Stark, show me watch you got.''

Fay lifted her sword and Tony place his arms in front of him, ready to fight.

* * *

**Don't forget to review :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I was sick yesterday and today I've been busy, so sorry if I'm late... Enjoy!**

* * *

It was 3am.

Fay was in her bed. She was looking at the ceiling since one hour. She finally got out of the bed. ''Freaking insomnia'' she told to herself. She put her dressing gown and got out of her room, in the SHIELD facility. She walk a bit in the corridors. She could hear people snoring in their room and she actually found that funny. She walk for ten minutes before she decided to go outside.

Loki wasn't sleeping either. He had woke up in a start after a nightmare. He sighed. He didn't want to go back to sleep. He got out of the bed, put his clothes on and went outside.

Fay was looking at the stars in the sky, stretched out on the grass, when she felt someone coming toward her. She rapidly stood up and put her arms in front of her, ready to fight.

''I'm not here to kill you.'' said Loki.

''What are you doing here?'' Fay asked.

''I could ask you the same question.'' he said.

''I asked first.''

Loki looked at her straight in the eyes, and Fay thought for a second that he was about to jump on her. He merely sat down on the grass. Fay did the same thing, but she sat at a safe distance from Loki. Just in case.

''I make nightmares every night. And I don't sleep really well...'' he answered.

''About what?'' Fay asked.

''About bad things that I've done...'' he said.

''I'm sorry again, about what I've done to you... Play with people's mind... I'm really sorry.''

''I tried to kill you, remember? I deserved what you did to me.''

''Maybe yes...''

Loki smiled and Fay laughed.

''What about you?'' Loki asked. ''What are you doing here at this time of the night?''

''I suffer from a "midgardian" disease called insomnia. Do you have that on Asgard?''

Loki shook his head.

''I don't think so..'' he said. '' Is it mortal? Can you die of it?''

Fay laughed.

''No, I'm sorry, I can't die of it. The only thing it does is that it's hard for me to sleep at night.'' she said.

''Interesting...'' Loki said. '' I have to say, Midgard is.. really mysterious...''

Fay smiled.

''It is.'' she said.

''May I asked you a personal question?'' Loki asked.

''Huumm, yes... I guess.''

''With your gift, haven't you seen your brother die..? Before I attacked New York...''

Fay sighed.

''I have seen him die... One week before you attacked New York, I asked him not to go there. He knew about my power, so he listened to me... but not totally. The day you attacked earth, he was in town... He wanted to buy a ring for her girlfriend...''

Her voice broke.

''He.. he wanted to ask her if she wanted to marry him...'' she said. ''When SHIELD told me you had opened the passage, The first thing I did it was to call him... He told me he was in the middle of New York. I asked him to get out of there, but one Chitauri attacked him and... well, you guess.''

Loki could see tears in Fay's beautiful eyes.

''I'm truly sorry for your brother.'' he said. ''But what about your parents?''

''They live in the state of California.'' she said.

Fay wiped the tears from her eyes.

''You know what?'' she said to Loki. ''If I forget the fact that you attacked New York, that one guy from your army killed my brother, that you tried to kill my uncle and me... maybe I could try to be... friend with you...''

Loki smiled.

''And if I forget the fact that you played with my soul... I could see you like a nice Midgardian.''

They both laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

**So I won't be able to post a chapter in the next two days, just to warn you.**

* * *

It was four o'clock and Loki and Fay were still talking.

''So, did you thought about what I told you?'' Fay said.

''We can't lie to ourselves: I've done bad things...'' said Loki.

''But you're not the bad guy for this fight, Loki.'' Fay said.

Loki sighed.

''Maybe you're right...'' he said.

''I'm am.''

Loki looked up at the sky. Fay started to look at him. She couldn't deny it, Loki was...hot. He had nice eyes, awesome hair... When he was really smiling, not making that creepy smile that was freaking out kids, he had a nice smile. Like if Loki could feel her looking at him, he looked at her. Fay rapidly looked at the stars. Hopefully, it was dark, and Loki didn't see her blushed.

''You have a lot of power, for a Midgardian.'' Loki said. ''You belong to Asgard.''

Fay laughed.

''I don't think so...'' she said.

''You are a God prisoner in a Migardian body.'' Loki said.

''No, no. But wait: was it a compliment?''

Loki smiled.

''Yes, I think it was one.'' he said.

''Thank you...''

They both stopped talking.

''So.. who will die in the battle.'' Loki asked.

''Some agents... maybe five or six Asgardians. Also, some people will get hurt.'' Fay said.

''Anyone else?''

''Well... Tony and Clint are going to die if we don't do anything to save them. But we will save them. I'll try to send them where they won't get hurt.''

''That's it?''

''Yes...'' Fay lied.

No. That wasn't it. Someone else was going to die... and it was Loki. And Fay didn't want him to know it, because if he knew it, he would probably ran away, or something like that. Not that she didn't want him to be safe. It was because HE was the one that was going to save Clint and Tony... And the weirdest thing, it was that Loki was going to die because he was going to save Fay... Why would he sacrifice his life for hers?

Fay rapidly stood up. She was needing help.

''What's going on?'' Loki asked.

''I just started... to be tired'' Fay lie. ''That was nice to talk with you Loki.''

''Indeeed, t was.'' he said.

He smiled at her. She shyly smiled back and ran to go back inside, as Loki stayed outside to look at the stars.

Two minutes later, Fay was knocking at Tony's door.

* * *

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I had a lot of homework to do.. I'm sorry... Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

''Tony!'' Fay said. ''Tony open... I need to talk to you.''

Fay heard him grumbled but he finally opened the door.

''It's 4am...'' he said with a tired voice. ''You couldn't wait three hours?''

''No.'' she said.

She entered the bedroom of Tony.

''How may I help you?'' Tony asked.

''Look, I just had a nice talk with Loki... a nice talk with the guy who actually killed my brother and my uncle!'' she said.

''Oh... And why did you came here?''

''Because... I need advises. Like what should I do? Everyone hates him and I just talked with him for one hour. And do you think I should tell him that he's going to die when the fight will start..?'' Do you think he will run away if I tell him?''

''I don't care if he die or if he run away...''

''He will actually save your life... So, what should I do?''

Tony sighed.

''I do know... You should ask Thor.. I think he knows him more than me. And... maybe Loki isn't the same monster that attacked earth anymore.''

Fay smiled for herself, happy to learn that she wasn't the only one to think that. She hugged Tony.

''Thanks.'' she said. ''I'll go see Thor.''

''Shouldn't you wait until sunrise... at least?'' he asked.

''You know me better than that... I have no time to waste.''

Tony rolled his eyes.

''As you wish...but be carefull... I don't think that waking up a God is something safe.'' he said.

''Don't worry, I like risks.'' Fay replied.

She left him and went at Thor's room.

''Thor!'' she said. ''It's Fay! I need to ask you a really urgent question!''

Thor immediately opened the door. He had only pants. ''Are all the Gods hot like that?'' Fay asked herself.

''Are you okay?'' Thor asked.

Fay shook her head to erase her thoughts.

''I am. But I needed to ask you a question about Loki.'' she said.

''Come in.''

Once Fay was in the room, Thor closed the door behind her.

''I know it's really early, but I wouldn't have be able to , Loki is going to die by trying to safe my life once the war with the robots will start... Do you think I should tell him?''

Thor was about to answered something when someone knocked at the door.

''Thor'' said the voice of Loki. ''We need to talk!''

''Shit..'' Fay whispered.

She looked at the door, then she looked around her. She finally hid herself under the bed of Thor. The God of thunder went to open his door.

''Hello brother.'' he said to Loki. ''What brings you here at this time of the night?''

''When someone makes you suffer, how long does it take to forgive this person?'' Loki asked.

''You're talking about Fay, right?'' Thor asked.

Loki nodded.

''Look, brother, if you have forgiven her for what she did, she probably forgave you as well...'' said Thor.

''You think?'' asked Loki.

''Ask her tomorrow... you should go sleep, Loki.''

Loki sighed.

''Yes, I should. Thanks, Thor.'' he said.

''Your welcome.''

Fay heard Thor closed the door.

''He's gone.'' Thor said.

Fay got out of her hiding spot and stood up.

''So, what do you think I should do? Should I tell him...?''

''Follow your heart, Fay. It's your choice.''

''Yeah but my heart tells me to do stupid things...'' she whispered for herself. '' Anyway, I should go sleep as well. Thank you. And good night.''

''Good night.'' said Thor.

Fay left and went to her bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**I just realized my story was a bit like ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' with the robots.. exept that Loki is not helping them... Anyway... Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, everybody went to eat breakfast it a big cafeteria. Fay was at the same table than all the Avengers. From where she was, she could see Loki alone, at his table, eating his mortal breakfast. He rose his eyes and looked at Fay. She smiled at him. He smiled back. Clint, that was sitting in front of her, turned around to see to who she was smiling at. He saw Loki.

''Did you just smiled at that freak?'' he asked.

''He's not a freak.'' Fay said. ''Not anymore... he's here to help us... not to defeat us.''

''He killed your brother...''

''I made him suffer for what he did. Clint, he's not the enemy. Not for this fight.''

''He's a liar, a monster and a murderer.''

''Yeah, just like you.''

''I don't kill for fun. And I kill bad people.''

''Yeah.. of course.''

Fay took her tray with all her food and stood up.

''Where are you going?'' Natasha asked.

''I'm going with Loki.''

''Why?'' Tony asked.

''Because... Look, Loki could save your life... all of you should try to be nice with him. He have changed.''

She walked away from her friends and went at Loki's table.

''Hey...'' she said.

''Hi.'' Loki answered.

''May I sit with you?''

''Of course.''

Fay took place in front of him. They started to talk to each other. Two minutes later, Tony arrived with his tray.

''Hi..'' he said. ''Fay told us that you had change... I wanted to find out if it was true.''

He sat at to the right of Fay. Thor and Natasha both arrived at the table as well.

''Hello brother!'' Thor said.

He sat next to him as Natasha sat to the left of Fay.

''I think we should work as a team'' she said to Loki. ''All help will be useful. I'll be able to forgive what you did... for this fight. After... well, I don't know.''

''Good.'' Fay said.

''May we sit with you?'' asked a voice.

They all turned around and saw Steve and Bruce with their trays.

''Of course...'' said Loki. ''Just don't try to kill me... or hit me against the floor.''

He was looking at Bruce. Dr Banner smiled.

''No, I won't hit you against the floor.'' he answered.

Him and Steve sat down too. Fay looked behind her. Clint was alone at his table. He looked at them and stood up. Fay thought he was coming, but he jut left the cafeteria.

''Don't worry...'' Natasha said. ''Loki played a lot into Clint's mind, and he's not ready to forgive him. Not yet...''

Fay sighed.

''I know how he can be. I've been his girlfriend for a couple of years.'' she sighed.

''He'll forgive Loki... one day.'' Natasha said.

''I hope...''


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy! Next chapter soon!**

* * *

One week pass. Surprisingly, Loki and the Avengers were passing a lot of time together and they were learning to work as a team. Except for Clint. He was keeping his distance. Fay was trying to convince him to forgive Loki, without success.

All the Avengers, Loki and Fay were talking at the training place. Clint was shooting arrows in a target. He was discreetly looking at them. Fay saw him and went to see him.

'' Are you jealous?'' she asked to him.

''Of what?'' he asked back.

''Come on: Loki stole your friends, and you're sad.''

''I'm not a kid. I have other friends. And I'm okay alone.''

Fay took his arm and she stopped him as he started to pull another arrow from the bag strapped to his back.

''Come one, bird boy.'' said Fay.

She gently pull him and he finally surrender. She brought him to the team and Loki.

''Hey, Legolas!'' said Stark. ''It's been a while since you didn't talk to us... Are you jealous?''

''I'm not jealous.'' coldly answered Clint. ''I just don't understand why you are friend with the guy who killed Fay's brother, who almost killed Phil, who tried to killed each and every one of you and who tried to take control over the world!''

Clint was almost screaming. He was looking angrily at Loki.

''Clint... calm down...'' Fay said.

''No..he's right.'' said Loki. ''You are the Avengers, and I'm the God of mischief... We should not even talked together. I don't think you need me for this fight...''

Clint glared at him as Loki slowly walked away.

''Clint, you shouldn't make him angry at you... he will save your life!'' Fay said.

''I would rather die than be save by this monster.'' he said,

''Don't say things like that... you could regret it.''

Fay left him and the others and ran after Loki.

''Don't listen to what he said.'' she said to him.

''Fay, he's totally right. I'm a monster. None of you need me.'' he replied.

He started to walked but Fay stopped him.

''That's not true... We need you. I need you...'' she said.

''Nobody needs me... especially not you.''

He turned around but Fay took his arm and made him look at her.

''I need you.'' she repeated.

''Why?'' he asked.

Fay hesitated. She didn't know why, but she didn't want him to go. Was she... No, no way she was in love with him... or maybe yes.

She went closer to him. She slowly approached her face from his.

''What are you doing, Fay?'' Loki asked.

But still, he didn't move.

''I'm convincing you to stay...''

She was about to kissed him, but he stopped her.

''I'm going to stay.'' he said.

He touch her cheek. Fay thought he was going to kiss her, but he just gently kissed her on her cheek.

''Don't give you heart to a liar, Fay Williams.''

Then, he walked away, and Fay didn't stop him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Don't be mad at me if the chapters are not posted often, I'm doing my best... Anyway, enjoy! XD**

* * *

It was after diner, the same day. Fay was lying in her bed, looking at the ceiling. She was thinking about Loki. After their little talk and their almost kiss the same afternoon, they didn't talk to each other a lot after. Fay was trying to convince herself that Loki was a monster, a killer. He was. He had killed her brother. But, every time she was looking at him, she couldn't do anything else than smile. ''I'm going insane...'' she told herself.

Then, someone knocked at her door. Before she even opened the door, she knew it was Loki. She opened the door, and surprisingly, she was kind of happy to see him.

''Hi...'' she said, with half a smile.

''Hi...'' he answered, with an almost serious look on his pretty face. ''Can I come in?''

''Yeah.''

Loki entered the small room and Fay closed the door.

''Look,'' Loki said, ''I need to know: Why did you try to kiss me?''

Fay looked at the floor and shrugged.

''I don't know...'' she answered.

''Do you... do you love me? Or did you just become crazy for a few seconds.''

''I don't know, okay? I don't know what to say. I... I...''

But she didn't finish her sentence. She just stared at Loki, with the mad desire to kiss him. But she couldn't do that. For only one silly reason: she didn't want him to die. Loki went closer to her.

''Don't do that.'' she said.

''Why?'' Loki asked.

''I don't want to hurt you... I don't want you to die...''

Loki giggled.

''I thought your power was to see the future and read into people's mind... and control them. I don't think you have the power to kill by touching people.''

''You don't understand! You are going to DIE! Because you'll safe my life! And, as crazy as it can seem, I … I don't want you to die.''

Loki looked at the floor.

''Your life is more valuable tha mine.'' he said.

''Don't say that... please. If you want to live, just go away from me.''

Loki then looked into Fay's eyes. He went closer to her.

''No.'' he said.

''Please...''

Fay was almost begging him.

''Do you want to kiss me?'' Loki asked.

Fay just started at him. Again.

''I asked you a question.'' he said.

''YES! I desperately want to kiss you.'' she almost yelled.

Loki smiled. He could see in her eyes how much she wanted him. Loki slowly put his hand behind her back and pulled her even closer to him. Then, before she could stop him, Loki kissed her. He kissed her for ten seconds, but it seemed like a fraction a second for Fay. He stopped kissing her. Fay stared at him.

''You just condemned yourself to a certain death...'' Fay said.

''I don't care.'' Loki answered.

He started to kiss her again and Fay kissed him back. She didn't want that to end. Even if Loki was certainly a monster, she was in love with him. A bit like Beauty and the Beast. But in this life, Loki was the Beast. It was Fay's Beast. Fay's lovely Beast. And she wouldn't let him die.

* * *

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know it's not long, but enjoy! **

* * *

It wasn't late in the night. Fay and Loki were in the bed, completely naked. They had made love passionately, even if Fay was constantly saying this relationship would kill him. Loki was holding Fay in his arms, and she never wanted to leave this place. He was softly playing with her hair while Fay was touching tenderly his skin. After a moment, Fay slowly kissed his cheek.

''I never thought I would say that but... I love you. And I don't want you to die.'' Fay said.

Loki smirked.

''I never thought I could fall in love with a mortal...'' he answered.

''Do we keep that secret?'' she asked.

''I don't really care. But maybe your friends will be more... angry.''he answered.

''They won't be angry, just...surprised.''

Fay kissed him. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. Fay rapidly got out of the bed and took her clothes on the floor and rapidly put them on. Loki did the same thing.

''Who is it?'' Fay asked.

''It's Thor.'' a loud voice said.

''I'm coming.''

Fay opened the door, clothes on, Loki behind her.

''Hey, I just wanted to know where Loki was. I've been to his room and his not there, and I told myself it would be faster to come here and asked you where he is.'' he said.

Fay just moved a bit and Thor saw Loki.

''Oh...'' he said.

He looks at the bed and saw the blankets were placed in a weird way, like if someone had slept in the bed...or done something else. He rose an eyebrow.

''What were you two doing...'' Thor started.

''What do you want?''Loki cut him.

''I just wanted to talk with my brother.'' Thor said like if nothing happened.

''Just give me a second. Can I borrow your bathroom?'' he asked to Fay.

Fay nodded. He thanked her and went in the little bathroom of Fay's room. Thor looked at her.

''Are you two... together? Or are you just having...sex..?''

Fay sighed.

''As crazy as it can seem, I love him. And he loves me. I saw it in his mind.'' she answered.

''Did you tell him.. about his death?'' Thor whispered.

''Yes...''

''How did he react?''

''He actually kissed me. I'm gonna start thinking he really wants to die.''

''Actually, I don't want to die.'' said Loki, coming out of the bathroom. ''But I would save your life, because the world need you more than me. A lot of people love and care about: not for me.''

''I do care about you.'' Fay said. ''Thor as well.''

Thor nodded.

''I love you enough to not let you die.'' she continue.''I'll find way to save you.''

Loki smirked.

''As you wish, my dear.''

He slightly kissed her.

''I'll be back soon.'' he said.

''I'll wait for you.'' she answered.

He smiled at her a last time and followed Thor out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

At 11pm, Loki went back at Fay's room. She wasn't sleeping. She couldn't have been more happy. She wanted him to stay with her forever.

The next morning, they both took a shower and went to eat the breakfast with Tony, Bruce, Natasha Steve and Thor. Clint wasn't there, like usual. He was still keeping his distance,

''Hello fellas.'' Tony said. ''Did you sleep well?''

''Very well.'' Loki answered.

''Me too...'' Fay said.

They both exchanged a look as they sat next to each other at the table. Hopefully, no one saw their exchange. Except Thor. He saw it, but he shut his mouth. They started eating. A few minutes later, Clint arrived with his plate full of food. Everybody stopped talking. He sat next to Natasha as everyone looked at him.

''Hey...'' he said.

''Clint...'' Fay said.

''I thought about what you said to me. I'm starting to missing you guys, and I'm kinda acting like a child. I'm sorry. I'll forgive Loki for what he did, but only this time.''

''I'm here to help.'' Loki said to him.

''Good.''

The table stayed silence for a couple of seconds, then Natasha talked.

''I'm glad your back.'' she said to Clint. ''I was starting to miss you.''

''Of course you did. I'm like your brother. You can't live without me.'' Clint said, a smile on his face.

Natasha giggled.

''You're right. I can't.''

All the table started to laugh. Underneath the table, Fay slowly put her leg around the one of Loki. Loki looked at her and smiled. Fay smiled and looked at her plate. Natasha looked at her.

''Fay, are you alright?'' she asked.

''I am.'' Fay said.

''You look a bit too much happy for what is coming.''

''I'm not happy to know that robots will try to destroy our world.''

''You look more happy than usual. There's something in your eyes... a beautiful light. But I can't find when I saw this light before. I'll find it, trust me. You can't hide things from me. Just saying.''

Fay just started eating like if nothing had happen.

* * *

Later in the day, Fay and Loki were talking in the training room, when Natasha arrived.

''It's love!'' she said to Fay.

''Eumm what?'' Fay asked.

''The light in your eyes. I saw it when you and Clint were dating.''

''You and Clint had been a couple?'' Loki asked.

''Yeahh...'' Fay said.

''So you are in love. But with who?'' Natasha said.

Then she looked at Loki and back at Fay.

''Oh my god... you're in love with him?'' she asked.

Fay slightly nodded.

''Fay, you still remember he killed your brother?''

''Yeah, and Clint tried to kill you. But you are friends. This is the same thing.''

Natasha just stared at her and at Loki for a few minutes, then she talked.

''If you hurt her, you're dead.'' she said to Loki.

''I'll take good care of Fay, Natasha. I won't ever let something happen to her. Trust me.'' Loki said.

''I wish I could trust you, but unfortunately, you're the God of Mischief. Fay, just, be careful.''

''Don't worry.'' Fay said. ''He knows how powerful my gift is. He won't hurt me. He can try, but he won't be able to do it.''

''That's my girl. As long as he takes care of you.''

Natasha hugged her friend and walked away.

''See? She's not angry.'' Fay said to Loki.

''Just a bit nervous. She doesn't trust me.''

''Well, I do.''

Fay put her arms around his shoulders and kissed him.


	17. Chapter 17

**I've made this chapter a bit longer so you could forgive me because I was suppose to post it Sunday... So enjoy!**

* * *

It was in the middle of the day. Fay was training with Loki with Asgardians' weapons when she suddenly saw something new in the future. She stopped fighting.

''What?'' Loki said.

''The robots... they'll attack in two days.'' she said to Loki.

''What? Where?'' he asked.

''Tokyo, Washington and Paris... I have to make teams... I'll try to save the most people that I can. Tell everyone to be prepare''

She rapidly kissed him before leaving. She went in a room to be alone. She took papers and pencils, and she started to make teams. She was writing names on the sheets and she was trying every combination possible to save the most people that she could.

Ten minutes later, someone knocked at her door. Tony entered.

''What are you doing?'' he asked.

''I'm working.''

''Can I help you?''

''Unless you can see the future, no. So please, leave me.''

''Are you sure I can't...''

''No. You can't help me. Now please, go away.''

''Okay...''

Tony left.

Fay worked on the teams all day. At 6pm, she got hungry, so she got food at the kitchen. Loki went to see her once, but she rapidly told him to leave her alone. Tony went to see her again at 8pm, but this time she let him stay. He had brought to her chocolate and coffee. She accepted the food and worked under Tony's look. At 9pm, he left. Fay was still working on the teams when Loki came to see her at 11pm.

''Darling, you worked on that all day. Take some rest. You need to sleep, Fay.'' he said.

He slowly put his arms around her shoulders.

''No! I need to work.'' she said.

''Why? You won't be able to save everyone.. even if you try really hard... you can't save everyone...'' he said.

''I know... but I want to save you... Loki, I'm working on you case since three hours... In every way... I can't save you... you're always dying... I don't want you to die...''

Her eyes got full of water. Loki took her in his arms.

''Shhh, don't cry darling...'' he said. ''Come on... let's go to bed.''

He lifted her in his arms.

''Leave me here... I need to save your live...'' she said.

''Tommorow darling...'' Loki said.

He brought her into their room and she fell asleep instantly, exhausted.

She woke up at 3am. Loki was sleeping. She kissed him on the cheek and got out of the bed. She was walking to get back to the room she was in all day to try to save Loki, but she met Tony halfway.

''What are you doing here at this time of the night?'' he asked.

''Insomnia... but what about you?''

Tony sighed.

''I couldn't sleep. Not a lot of us can. We all know we'll be in war soon... we can't stop thinking about it... But it looks like you're going somewhere...''

Fay sat on a bench near them.

''I'm trying to save Loki...''

''You love him?''

''Desperately...''

''If I had asked the same question to you one month ago, you wouldn't have answer that...''

''People change...Including you and I.. and him especially... I need to save him.''

''Did you tried everything?''

''Yes! I've tried to put him in the same team as me: he will die. I've tried to put him in another team than mine: he will die. I've tried to put him with everyone that could save his life: he will die. I've tried EVERYTHING: nothing works.''

''Then why do you can trying? Maybe you won't be able to save him after all...''

''Are you telling me to give up?''

''I'm just saying that... maybe you won't be able to save him until someone try to kill him. Go back to sleep. But don't worry.. I'm sure everything will be okay.''

Fay sighed.

''Fine.''

She stood up and started walking away but Tony stopped her.

''Fay, I have a question for you: At the end, do we win?''

Fay slightly nodded.

''If everything go well, yes. But a lot of people will die. Loki included.''

''Then go spend the most time you can with him.''

Fay gave him a weak smile and left.


	18. Chapter 18

**Two chapters in two days... let's be honest: being sick and missing school has it advantages... Enjoy!**

* * *

''Loki no!'' Fay screamed.

But it was too late. A robot jumped on him and put his hand were Loki's heart should be. Fay was running at him, but when she arrived, the robot pulled the heart off the body, and Loki fell.

Fay suddenly woke up, sweat all over her body. She was breathing badly. She was in her bed, Loki next to her. The God of Mischief gently moved.

''You okay?'' he asked.

''No...'' Fay answered.

She took her head in her hands and started sobbing. Loki took her into his arms.

''Don't cry...'' he said.

''What's the point of reading the future when we can't save the one you love?'' she whispered.

''Maybe to see that it's gonna be alright after?''

''I won't be alright if you die...''

''You were alright before I got into your life... Maybe its destiny for me to die...''

''DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!'' Fay yelled. ''You won't die. I promise you.''

Loki just looked into her wet eyes and hugged her.

''Everything will be fine...'' he said. ''Now sleep.''

Fay didn't want to sleep, but against her will, she fall asleep into Loki's arms ten minutes later.

The next morning, Fay talked to those who were suppose to die. After, she called to three person in charge of the town that we'll be attack to tell them to start evacuating the city. Fay could use her power to communicate with people who didn't speak the same language: she was getting into their mind and she could use their memories of languages to talk with them. All three told her their cities would be evacuate.

Everyone in the SHIELD facility was stressed. Fay was trying to cheer them up by saying that everything was going to be fine. And was going to be fine: not a lot of people would die... but Loki would, and that was the reason she was sad.

It was 9pm. Fay had manage to find a way to get to the roof. She was looking around the building. The cold wind was clearing her tormented mind. She was still trying to save Loki, without success. Tears rolled down of her eyes.

''Fay?'' said a voice.

She rapidly wiped the tears and turned around to see Loki. He came near her and put his arms around her waist.

''Don't worry...'' started Loki.

But before he could add a thing, Fay kissed him. Fiercely, passionately, almost wickedly. She wanted him, more than ever. Loki kissed her back. They got separated for two seconds to take a deep breath of what we call oxygen and kissed again.

''I love you Loki, whatever will happen tomorrow...'' Fay said.

''I love you too Fay.'' Loki answered.

Fay kissed him again. She was kissing him with so much passion Loki thought it was the last time... maybe it was thelast time, after all.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, everyone was awake at 6am. People were barely talking and eating at the cafeteria.

At 8am, the three big teams left to go at their respective towns. There was the Washington team, the one of Fay, Loki, Clint and Tony. Natasha and Bruce were the Paris team with Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, aka Scarlett Witch and Quick Silver. And Steve and Thor were going to fight with the Winter Soldier, that Steve had convinced to fight with them, and with War machine in the Tokyo team. With all the teams, they were SHIELD's agents, Asgardians and some guys with powers.

The Washington team were in one of the planes to bring them to their town. Fay was holding Loki's hand, eyes closed. She was trying to reassure herself.

''Fay, you gonna be okay?'' asked Natasha in the earpiece she had, just like everyone for this 'mission'.

''Yeah.'' Fay lied.

''Don't trust her Natasha.'' Loki said in his own earpiece. ''She holding my hand like if it's a treasure.''

''Fay, stop worrying.. you're gonna get kill.'' said Tony from his Iron man suit.

''I have one job to do: try to safe the most people that I can. I'll do my duty. I'm going to be constantly checking if the other teams are alright.. and I'll warn people that are about to get kill.'' she said with a cold voice.

No one talked for a few seconds. Loki took her other hand and kissed it.

''Everything will be fine.'' he said.

Fay looked at him straight in the eyes. She saw how much he was worried. But not about him: about her. Loki loved Fay more than his own life. And that was what was going to kill him: love.

One hour later, they were in Washington. The town was quiet.

''So, what now?'' Tony asked.

''We wait.'' Fay said. ''They won't be here before two hours.''

''From where will they arrived?'' Clint asked.

Fay looked around her. She looked at the ground under her feet and looked up at the sky above her.

''From the sky and underground.'' she said.

The dozen of SHIELD's agents and the sixteen Asgardians with her looked above them and at the ground. Tony arrived on the ground with his Iron man suit near Clint, Loki and her.

''The Paris team will land in one hour and the Tokyo team in two.'' Fay said.

''Fay, could you stop talking like if it was a mission? We are actually trying to save the world remember?'' Clint said.

''Look, I'm just trying to forget that the one that I love will die. We are agents. Even if we lose someone we love, we have to get over it. This is what I'm trying to do: focusing.''

''Fay, this is ridiculous. You're going to get us KILLED if you don't put heart in this 'mission'!''

Fay and him glared at each other.

''Fay, look, I really love you, and you know that, but stop worrying for him. We are going to win this battle, okay?'' he said. ''But please, stop acting like a heartless bitch...''

Fay looked at her feet. Clint was right. All day long, she was acting like if she didn't have a heart at all.

''You're right.'' she said. '' I'm sorry. I'm a bitch.''

''You're not. I'm sorry.'' Clint said.

He went near her and took her in his arms.

''I'll try to save his ass for you, okay?'' he whispered in her ear.

Fay smiled.

''Okay...'' she answered.

Clint kissed her hair and walked away. Loki went near her and took her into his arms.


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm sorry I know I haven't post a chapter since a moment, forgive me... But enjoy this sad chapter...**

* * *

Washington team waited two hours, like Fay had said, before the atmosphere rapidly became strange. A weird noise started to be heard.

''Fay, you hear that?'' Natasha asked from Tokyo.

''Yeah... there are coming. Everyone in place.'' Fay said.

Fay rose the Asgardian sword she had, Tony, that was flying over their heads, arrived near her, Loki had his scepter and Clint put an arrow in his bow. Every one else on the field rose their swords... Every one held their breath. The noise, a weird metallic noise, was coming closer and closer, louder and louder. The ground underneath their feet started shaking and the sky above their head became dark. The chaos was going to start.

They arrived like a nightmare. The ground broke under their feet. Literally. The streets started breaking and metallic hands got out of it. Adgardians cut all the hands they could see. Above their heads appeared planes. Clint shot an explosive arrow in on of the plane. It exploded. He did that again with four other planes, but robots jumped out of them and arrived in front of the Washington team.

''Shit... that's a lot of robots...'' Clint said.

Fay put her sword in front of her.

''Don't worry Katniss... everything will be fine.'' Tony said.

''Call me like that again, I'll shot an arrow at you and make it look like a bloody accident...'' Clint said.

Fay wanted to smile, but her smile got stuck in her throat.

The robots looked at them closely. No one talked for a moment. Clint gave the first signal. He shot an arrow right in one of the robot's head. The robot fell, dead. Some Asgardians started screaming, running at the robots to attack. Fay did the same thing, Loki by her side.

Fifteen minutes passed. Fay was already exhausted. She had to keep her mind on every one of the three teams, plus she had to be concentrate on her own fight.

''Bucky, at seven hours!'' she yelled in her earpiece to the Winter Soldier.

She saw him turned around and grabbed the robot behind him by the throat with his metallic arm, before squeezing it to death.

''Thanks!'' he said to Fay as he restart to fight.

Fay suddenly felt something behind her. She rapidly turned around as a robot jumped on her. Hopefully, Tony arrived and killed him. Fay rapidly thanked him before killing another robot near her.

Ten minutes later, Fay saw Iron Man on earth, killing everything metallic around him. Suddenly, a robot jumped on him from behind and tried to strangled him. Tony was going to die, Fay saw it. She stopped fighting and saw that Loki was going to help Tony. Loki killed the robot. Tony thanked him rapidly. Fay's heartsqueezed in her chest. Tony had been saved by Loki. And after it was going to be Clint. And after her. And Loki was going to die.

One hour passed. Like she had said, Clint got saved by Loki. The teams were surrounded by dead robots, but the fight wasn't over yet. Six Asgardians and eleven agents were dead in total. Steve and Thor were hurt, but they were going to survive.

Fay froze. She saw it. In her mind. Loki, dead. She turned around and saw him fighting a big robot. Loki planted his sword in the robot's chest, who fell on the floor. But Fay was too occupied looking at him she didn't saw the robot that was running at her. Loki looked at her and ran to save her. The next thirty seconds happened in slow motion... Loki arrived at her, but the robot had already throw his hand to take her heart. Loki was about to jump in front of her when an arrow got through the robot's head. He fell on the ground. Fay turned around and saw that Clint was looking at them.

''Told you I was going to...'' he started.

But he didn't had the time to finish that Fay cut her.

''Clint watch out!'' she yelled.

But it was too late. Five long metallic fingers got through Clint's chest. The robot throw him like a doll. Fay screamed and ran at him, as two Asgardians jumped on the robot to kill him. Clint was trying to breathe, but the robot had probably hurt on of his lung.

''He's... safe...'' Clint said.

''DON'T YOU DARE DIE!'' Fay screamed.

Loki arrived near her.

''We're in the middle of the battle field.'' he said.

Before Fay could say something, Loki took Clint in his arms and brought him in a safe place, far from the robots. He carefully put him on the ground. Two agents and two Asgardians had follow them. Fay started crying. She took him in his arms. The agents and Asgardians said they were going to try to save him. Fay couldn't stop crying. Loki try to take her away from him. Fay was trying to see if he was going to be okay, but she couldn't see anything. Loki had to calm her.

''Fay, it's not over. We need to continue the fight... please.'' he said.

Fay just stared at him, her eyes lost in her tears. Loki put his lips on hers, but she didn't react. She walked away from him, her sword in her hands, ready to fight back. She fought every single robots left. She was screaming, half crying, cursing about everything. About her life, her power. About the attack. She even said it was Loki's fault. But she was angry and she wasn't thinking half the thing she was saying.


	21. Chapter 21

**Enjoy this sad chapter...well not really sad but... well nevermind. Just read it. And enjoy it.**

* * *

Fay fell on her knees. She had just killed the last robot in Washington. She looked at the others teams in her head and saw they were winning as well.

''We won!'' fighters started to scream.

Loki came near her and made her look at him.

''Fay, darling..'' Loki said. '' We won...''

He wanted to kiss her, but she stood up rapidly.

''I need a plane ASAP.'' she said in her earpiece. ''We have injured people.''

She left Loki and ran to see if Clint was alright. Her power didn't want to show her if he was going to be alright. She knelt near him and took his hand.

''He's alive, but badly injured...'' an agent said.

''Planes are coming for everyone, agent Williams.'' Coulson said.

Fay did not even thank him.

''How many people are dead?'' Steve asked.

''Eleven for the Paris team. Seven are injured.'' Natasha said.

''Us, fifteen dead and ten injured,'' Stark said.

''For the Tokyo team, it's nine dead and nineteen person injured.'' Steve said.

''Fay? Is Loki alright?'' Natasha asked.

Fay didn't answer. She was looking at Clint, that was desperately trying to live.

''Fay?'' Thor asked.

''I'm alive.'' Loki finally answered.

''Is Fay okay?'' Natasha asked.

''Fay is okay. But Clint is not in great shape.''

''Oh God, is he going to be okay?''

''I don't know. Fay's saying that she can't see if he'll make it or not.''

Natasha didn't talk for a moment. No one really did.

''How did that happen?'' Thor finally asked.

''Clint saved me at the last second... Fay didn't see it coming...'' Loki said.

''Fay...'' Steve said.

Fay took her earpiece from her ear and put it in her pocket. Clint was looking at her with his eyes half closed. Fay had tears in her eyes.

''Please, don't die...'' she whispered.

She took his face with her hand. Clint closed his eyes and put some weight on Fay's hand. Planes passed above their head. One landed in a street near them. Two Asgardians slowly lift Clint from the ground and brought him in the plane. Fay followed them and Loki as well. The plane rapidly went back in the air.

Ten minutes later, they were in a hospital near Washington. Nurses and doctors were trying to heal Clint. Fay was waiting outside the room he was in, Loki had stay in the plane to go back at the battle field to help the others injured. She waited and waited. After an hour, she went at the bathroom and to clean herself. She came back rapidly.

It took another hour before a doctor came to see her. At the same time, Natasha arrived.

''Is he alive?'' Fay asked.

''He is. But the 'robot' almost killed him. One of his lung his badly hurt. There was a lot of blood in it, but we managed to fix it.''

''Is he gonna make it?'' Natasha asked.

''We don't know...'' the doctor said.

''Can we see him?'' Fay asked.

The doctor sighed.

''Girls, I'm sorry to say that, but your friend is in a coma. And we don't know how long it will take for him to wake up... if he ever wakes up.''


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm sorry, I had a busy weekend... but there a big snowstorm outside and I don't have school (YESSSSSSSS!). Enjoy!**

* * *

''What!?'' Fay asked. ''You're telling me that maybe he won't ever wake up...?''

''Yes... I'm really sorry.'' the doctor said.

Fay bit her lips to stop the scream in her throat. Her eyes were full of water.

''Can we go see him...?'' Natasha asked sadly.

''Yes...'' the doctor said.

Natasha grabbed Fay's arm and brought her in Clint's room. Clint was in a bed, eyes closed. He was looking like if he was sleeping... a really, really long sleep. Fay took a chair and sat near him. She took one of his hands and put her other hand on his forehead. Tears rolled down her face.

''Clint, please, wake up...'' she whispered. ''Please...''

Natasha put her hand on Fay's shoulder.

''Fay... he won't wake up... not now...'' she said.

''Don't say that... I'm going to lose all hope...'' Fay answered.

Fay started sobbing. She put her head on Clint's arm and started crying. Natasha couldn't help her... tears ran down her face too.

Fay cried for maybe ten minutes before she finally calm down. Natasha took her in her arms and they just looked at Clint.

Fifteen minutes later, Loki, Tony, Phil, Bruce, Thor, Steve, Bucky and the Maximoffs twins arrived. Fay went in Loki's arm. Everyone just stay in silence.

''What did the doctor said?'' Tony asked.

''That he was going to be in a coma for we-don't-know-how-long...'' Fay said.

''He'll be fine...'' Loki said to comfort Fay.

''Loki, maybe not! Please, don't say things that you're not sure. Even I can't see if he'll be okay...We can't lie to ourselves: maybe he won't EVER wake up...''

''Don't be so negative...'' Steve said. ''You'll lose all hope...''

''I think I prefer being negative and prepare myself for the worst than being positive and be force to live my mourning again...''

Fay left the room, angry. Loki wanted to follow her, but Natasha stopped him.

''Loki, don't. I know Fay... if you go see her, she'll be more angry... I know it. When her brother died, she didn't talk to anyone for a week...'' Natasha said.

''Two weeks...'' Tony said.

Natasha glared at him to make him shut his mouth.

Fay ran in the bathroom and locked herself in one of the cubicle. She sat on the toilet and took her head in her hands. She took a deep breath. She wanted to cry. But she had to calm down. She took another deep breath and got out of the bathroom. She went at the sinks and splashed her face with water. She sat near the sink and took her head in her hands. A little girl entered the bathroom. She looked at Fay and went to wash her hands.

''Why are you sitting there?'' the little girl asked.

Fay looked at her. The little girl was 5 or 6 years old. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She looked at Fay until she answered.

''I'm sad...'' Fay answered. ''I'm destroy...''

''Why?'' the little girl asked innocently.

''My friend is really hurt... And I can't imagine my life without him...''

''I'm sure your friend will be fine.''

The little girl smiled. Fay forced a smile.

''I'm sorry, but I have to go. My dad will be worried. My mother just gave birth to my little brother.'' the little girl said happily.

She smiled and left. Fay sadly smiled and left the bathroom as well.


End file.
